El monstruo
by diosa HEL
Summary: Y pensar que todo comenzó por una inocente pregunta... Todos los personajes son de MARVEL,excepto Hela y otros. D.H
1. Héroe

Los príncipes de Asgard entrenaban en el bosque con los tres guerreros,Sif y Hela. Todos los niños se divertían,hasta que dos chicos mayores que ellos llegaron...

-Vaya,vaya,¿que tenemos aquí?-dijo el moreno.-Unos niñatos y...una belleza...-le dijeron a Hela.

-¿Que queréis de nosotros?-dijo Hela un poco asustada.

-A ti bonita.

Cogieron a Hela y la empezaron a tocarla. En ese momento Loki empujó a uno de ellos haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Dejarla!-gritó Loki,normalmente no gritaba.

-Maldito mocoso... ¿no te han enseñado a mantener la boca cerrada?-dijo el que estaba de pie.

-Demosle una lección para que aprenda.-dijo el que estaba en el suelo.

Los dos agarraron a Loki y empezaron a darle puñetazos y patadas. Después de ver que Loki no se defendía lo dejaron.

-Así aprenderás,mocoso...

Después de que se fueran,Hela corrió a ayudar a un Loki con la cara ensangrentada y con la respiración dificultosa. Los demás se habían ido corriendo asustados. Hela se agachó y se asustó mucho cuando vio que Loki no despertaba.

-Loki...despierta...por favor...-dijo entre sollozos ella.

Derrepente,Loki empezó a moverse un poco y esto tranquilizó a Hela.

-¿Estas bien,Hela?-dijo Loki al verla arrodillada.

-Estoy bien...mi héroe...-dijo Hela un poco sonrojada.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú...me has salvado...deja que te ayude...-dijo ella limpiándole la sangre de la boca.

* * *

Bueno...yo creo que esta historia promete mucho...ahora,quiero que vosotros me deis vuestras ideas,comentarios,abucheos...seguro que habrá de todo. Jajajaja

_**D.H**_


	2. Futuro

Los dos caminaron hacia palacio. Cuando estaban apunto de salir del bosque,Loki se calló al suelo de dolor. Hela se agachó.

-Loki...quitate la camiseta...

-¿Qué?-dijo Loki sorprendido ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Voy a curar tus heridas.

Loki obedeció y se quitó la camisa. Hela colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Loki,en ese momento los ojos de la chica de cabellos dorados como el sol empezaron a volverse rojos como los rubíes. Esto a Loki le sorprendió,pero no le asustó,puesto que sabía que su amiga era una giganta de hielo.

Al terminar la canción sus ojos volvieron a su color azul hielo y las heridas de Loki habían desaparecido por completo.

-Gracias.

Los dos se tumbaron en la hierva a mirar las estrellas,el silencio reinaba hasta que Hela hizo una pregunta un tanto extraña.

-¿Has pensado con quién te casarás?-preguntó Hela sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

-Pues...no,¿por qué?

-Porque mi padre dice que debemos ir pensando en nuestro futuro desde niños.

-Pues,yo querría casarme contigo...-respondió mirando las estrellas.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí,nos conocemos desde que éramos bebés,si me caso me gustaría que fuera con alguien al que conozca bien.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio,hasta que...

-Yo también quiero casarme contigo cuando seamos mayores.-dijo ella mientras le cogía de la mano.


	3. Paseo

Pasó el tiempo y los príncipes habían crecido hasta convertirse en dos apuestos jóvenes muy diferentes el uno del otro. Thor era bastante arrogante y bruto,aunque muy ligón. Por otra parte,Loki era sensato y tranquilo,a él le encanta leer y prefiere la inteligencia antes que la fuerza bruta. Su hermano y los tres guerreros le llaman de vez en cuando para que entrene con ellos.

-Loki,¿vienes a entrenar con nosotros?-preguntó Thor mirando a sus compañeros,Sif y Hela.

-No...es que...prefiero seguir leyendo.-dijo Loki un poco fastidiado porque sabía que no se rendirían hasta que dijera que sí para en el entrenamiento burlarse de él.

-¡Venga,Loki! No seas gallina...

-Dejadlo,solo queréis que valla para reíros de él. ¿No os da vergüenza?-dijo Hela molesta por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-Chicos,Hela tiene razón,no iré para que os moféis de mí.-dijo Loki mirando a su amiga.

-Como quieras,nosotros vamos al campo de batalla...-dijo Thor fastidiado porque no pudo salirse con la suya.

Una vez que se fueron,Loki habló con Hela.

-Gracias por defenderme. ¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear al bosque?

-Me encantaría.

Y así los dos amigos se dirigieron a los establos para coger sus caballos e irse a pasear. El caballo de Loki era negro y muy fuerte. Y la yegua de Hela era negra y delgada. Antes de marcharse,Loki se aseguró de que antes de que Hela se montara la yegua estuviera lista. Cuando terminó de prepararla,ayudó a su amiga a subir al caballo. Una vez que los dos estaban listos fueron cabalgando hacia el bosque mientras que de vez en cuando hacían pequeñas carreras.

* * *

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores(si es que tengo alguno)quería disculparme porque mis capítulos sean tan cortos,es que me han castigado sin ordenador y solo lo puedo coger por las noches,no os preocupeis,me acaban de quitar el castigo y tendré tiempo para escribir capítulos mucho mas largos.

_**D.H**_


	4. Sentimientos

Cuando llegaron al bosque,Loki ayudó a bajar de su caballo a Hela y se sentaron en el suelo mirando el río. Hela no sabía lo que le pasaba,sentía algo en el estómago como si fueran mariposas. Loki,al verla un poco rara le preguntó:

-¿Estas bien Hela? ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó Loki preocupándose por su amiga.

-No,no me pasa nada,me había distraído,eso es todo,gracias por preguntar.-dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Me alegro.-dijo Loki con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin decir nada más,Loki se dirigió hacia el río que tenía enfrente y se metió en el agua.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó Hela sorprendida,aunque no mucho porque su amigo siempre había sido imprevisible.

-¿Quieres meterte en el agua?-preguntó con un tono divertido Loki.-Está muy buena.

-No,y tú tampoco deberías,puedes caer enfermo...

-Vale,pero ayúdame a salir del agua...

En el momento en que Hela le cogió de la mano para ayudarle a salir,Loki tiró de ella e hizo que los dos cayeran al agua mientras Loki se reía.

-¡Pero...seras...!

-Hela,relájate...-intentó decir Loki entre risas y carcajadas,pero fue interrumpido por Hela.

-¡No puedo relajarme! Mírame...estoy empapada...-ella tampoco pudo terminar de hablar porque le entró una risita tonta de ver como era la situación.

Los dos se empezaron a reír. Cuando se calmaron,Loki la sacó del agua y la puso suavemente en una manta que había colocado para sentarse.

Loki notó que Hela tenía frío,cogió su chaqueta que estaba seca y se la puso a la chica.

-Loki,no hace falta...

-Estas empapada por mi culpa,póntela,te abrigará un poco.-dijo gentil el chico.

-Gracias.

En ese momento los dos sintieron algo extraño y apartaron las miradas el uno del otro al darse cuenta de que sentían algo en uno por el otro.

-Hela...¿tu sientes algo por mi?-preguntó Loki mirándola.

-Pues...si...pero si tu no me correspondes...-no terminó la frase porque Loki la besó,fue un beso breve,pero suficientemente largo como para dejarla extasiada.

-Lo siento...he sido muy brusco...-dijo Loki mirando al suelo.

-No,me ha encantado.-dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar?-dijo Loki con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-D-deacuerdo...-dijo nerviosa Hela.

En ese momento los dos jóvenes juntaron sus labios en un tímido beso. La traviesa lengua de Loki fue explorando poco a poco la boca de Hela. La lengua de ella también se unió al juego. Ese tímido beso se convirtió en un beso apasionado,pero lleno de amor.


	5. Realidad

Rápidamente se separaron al oír un crujido,los dos se asustaron,pero se miraron al ver que era un zorro el que había hecho ese ruido.

-Será mejor que volvamos,mañana por la mañana tienes la coronación,y no quiero que te quedes dormido en el discurso de Odin.-bromeó la rubia.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Loki en tono fastidiado.

Llegaron a palacio y los dos se despidieron.

-Suerte mañana...aunque tú nunca la has necesitado.-le dijo la chica.

-Gracias. Que descanses.-dijo él besándole la mano a su enamorada.

Cuando Loki llegó a su cuarto se tiró encima de la cama e inhaló un profundo suspiro antes de quedarse dormido con una sonrisa de plena felicidad en su cara.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba haciendo ruido preparando cosas para la coronación del nuevo rey de Asgard,también se escuchaba a las doncellas chismorrear sobre quien sería el nuevo rey.

-El trono le pertenece por derecho al príncipe Thor,él es el mayor,Odin le cederá el trono a él.-dijo una de las dos doncellas que hablaban en el pasillo.

-Eso es cierto,pero el príncipe Loki tiene más cabeza y creo que sería mejor rey que su hermano Thor.-respondió la otra doncella mientras llamaba a la puerta de Loki.-Príncipe Loki,¿podemos pasar?

-Adelante.-levantándose de la cama.

-Buenos días alteza,¿ha descansado?-le preguntó amable una de ellas.

-Bueno...lo suficiente como para no dormirme durante el discurso de Padre de Todos.-bromeó él mientras se quitaba la camisa con la que había dormido.

Las doncellas se pusieron rojas al verle sin la parte de arriba y se taparon disimuladamente la cara.

-Aquí tiene una camisa limpia.-dijo una de ellas sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Gracias,os podéis retirar.-dijo él haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Después de vestirse,Padre de Todos solicitó la presencia de sus dos hijos en la sala de juntas un rato antes de la coronación.

-Hijos míos,he llegado a la conclusión de que tengo que daros esta noticia antes de la coronación para que no halla sorpresas. Mi heredero y el futuro rey de Asgard será Thor.

A Loki le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Tantos años llenándole la cabeza con ilusiones para esto? No,¡no! No se hiva a rendir.

Thor se rió de esa forma tan estúpida y no paraba de mirarle. Parecía que quería que dijera algo. El cuerpo de Loki le decía que le diera un puñetazo en la cara,pero su cerebro le decía que le felicitara y sonriera. Y hizo caso a su cerebro como la mayoría de las veces,aunque en el fondo pensara: 'maldito hipócrita...'

-Enhorabuena,hermano...-dijo mirando a Odin en la última palabra. ¡Que fácil sería decirle a Thor allí mismo que no era su hermano,que era un gigante de hielo y por eso su 'padre' nunca le daría el trono a él! Pero no,tenía que esperar.

-Hermano,sé que te hacía ilusión...-fue callado por Loki.

-¿A mí? Bueno...un poco,pero es mejor que este reino tenga un rey culto y maduro, y no a alguien como yo.

-Lo siento,nos vemos en la coronación.-se despidió Thor dándole un golpe en la espalda.


End file.
